I Hate Togas
by PieLover139
Summary: A Short drabble about Lucy, Natsu and Gray dealing with infuriating togas. Oneshot AU Roman times - NaLu if you squint.


**Yo, Minna-San! **

**I had this idea when my Latin teacher was talking about togas and said they're hard to walk in.**

**Disclaimer: I now own Fairy Tail! …No, I don't own it, Mashima-Sama does.**

* * *

><p>A long time ago, a seriously long time ago, in Rome in Italy, lived the Romans.<p>

The Romans were an intelligent race of people an-

Y'know what, you don't need to know all that; Romans wore these things called 'Togas'.

And that is where this story begins: with a toga...

* * *

><p>Lucy pouted, as her reliable slave Virgo draped the long piece of material over the blonde's shoulder.<p>

"Virgo, are you done yet?" the seven year old asked the purple haired woman.

"No, Princess. Shall I receive a punishment, due to the fact my speed is unsatisfactory?"

"I don't know what that means. And no, you won't get a punishment."

"Very well, Princess."

"Virgo, why must I wear this?"

"Mistress Layla would like you wearing something suitable for Master Igneel's and Mistress Grandeeney's wedding," the slave reminded her. "Master Natsu will be there."

Lucy didn't even bother to hide her sudden excitement for the wedding.

"You llllliiiiiikkkeee him." the slave sang, mimicking of what the anomaly of a cat, Happy would say.

"Shut up, Virgo," The little Heartfillia stuck her tongue out.

"I apologise, Princess. May I now receive my punishment?" the blue-eyed woman inquired, delicately folding the wool. "There."

"Finally!" Lucy cheered, the heiress took a step forward and…

THUD!

"I hate togas…" Lucy groaned, from her unfortunate position on the floor

* * *

><p>If you didn't know before, Natsu was a bastard because his parents weren't married.<p>

How the whole of Rome knows, you ask? Women and their gossip.

Natsu grabbed an apple from a stall, not too bothered that he was stealing.

He was, of course, decked out in a toga for his parents' wedding.

"Bastard…" he heard someone sneer next to him.

"Hm?" Natsu looked to the side.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Bastard," the man said, curtly.

"You just stole from that cart, Bastard-Boy." The man told him.

This caught the previously oblivious, market-sellers attention. "WHAT?!"

Natsu gave a sheepish smile, "Sharing is caring…?"

"Get him!"

Suddenly, there was a huge mob of people chasing the bubble-gum-haired eight year old.

He held up his toga so he could run at lightning speed and once he let go of it…

_CRASH! _

He lands face-flat on the ground.

"I hate togas…" he feebly mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Gray… put on your toga…" Ur told her son.<p>

"Yeah, Gray. Put on your toga," Ultear smirked, already wrapped around in hers.

"No." the eight year old shook his head vigorously.

"Gray, we rather do it the easy way or the hard way," The thirty-six year old informed her spawn.

"Lyon can go first." he pointed an accusing finger at his older ("only by 2 months!" – wait! How's that possible!?) brother.

"Shut up, Gray," the silver haired boy stuck his tongue out.

"No."

"Well then, I guess you're going for the hard way… Just remember that I warned you…"

_WHIP!_

Ur whipped his son so the poor boy was on the ground cradling his arm.

"Isn't that, like, child abuse, or something," Lyon asked his adoptive (ahh… that's how it works) mother.

"Not if he deserved it," the ink-haired mother shrugged.

"I hate togas…" Gray moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short.<strong>

**I feel so awesome:**

**I uploaded a oneshot and started a story on the 27 and updated a story, too.**

**Then I uploaded another oneshot today!**

**Booya! I'm on a roll!**

**Happy: I'd like to give a shout out to fish!**

**Me: No, Happy. To *whispers in Happy's ear***

**Happy: Ohhh~ to AnonymousStalkerFriend.**

**Me: I'd just really like to thank her/him for favoriting me and stuff.**

**Happy: Apparently, Little Miss I-Can-Do-Anything is going to write a oneshot or chapter of a story dedicated to every new person who favorites and follows her. *whispers* she's trying to bribe you.**

**Me: No, I'm not, Happy. *turns to you* don't believe what that stupid cat is saying to you. *mutters* now I know why Heartfillia-San doesn't like you…**

**Happy: R&R! Or don't actually, she'll get too big for her boots.**

**Me: No I won't!**

**Happy: Whatever…**


End file.
